


echo recorder

by aleusha



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleusha/pseuds/aleusha
Summary: maya has become quite fond of mordecai but is unsure of how to tell him





	echo recorder

Echo recorder

Its funny, the way zero sounds, when he isn't speaking in haiku or like something inhuman. Even stranger the face beneath his helmet, he sits beside her not quite waiting for a response, after all it wasn't really a question so much as a statement of something he finds quite obvious. Turning to look at him, how bland his face is, a simple thing, as if had been mass produced. Dark almost almond shaped eyes, so dark the color can't me seen. A slightly pasty complexion, thin lips a rounded nose and dark circles under his eyes. Short choppy black hair sways in a much appreciated breeze, she looks away with a heavy sigh.

"... am I too obvious? I don't mean to be."

" you care, so you act like you care. There is no wrong in that, but no. obvious is not the word I would use. I don't think anyone else has noticed, maybe Moxxie. But she assumes because, she is jealous I think."

"of what?"

" hmm jealous was the wrong word... she does not want to be replaced, forgotten."

" how could anyone forget moxxie...?"

" ..."

Maya lifts a hand and runs it through her short blue hair. She catches a lock and wraps it around one finger, she examines it critically for just a moment before letting go and giving a short huff. He stares forward not really focusing on anything and says to no one in particular

"long hair is only a nuisance in combat."

"yea..."

They sit together on the edge of a steep cliff, Zero with his legs crossed in front of him and her with her long firm legs swaying idly over the edge. She leans back holding herself up by extending her arms behind her, her head hangs back so her view is of the sky.

"I don't know what to do..."

"by doing nothing you can accomplish only as much."

"yea, but what do I do? I don't want to do nothing but I also don't want to look like a jackass, or worse like I'm just too young for him."

" you have never made any attempt to appear as who you are. You are yourself, so do whatever it is that you would do."

She looks at him with a sideways lopsided smirk that quickly blooms into a wide grin and she laughs loudly and fully. So hard her stomach hurts and she is forced to clutch her gut with both arms. zero only smirks at her with her reddened face slick with tears that pour down her round cheeks while she desperately tries to breathe. At the sound of static they both turn to look behind them at the vehicle where they left there echo's, the static begins to sound a lot like Lilith calling them back to sanctuary.

In the time it takes Maya to stand up and dust herself off Zero has replaced his helmet and reattached his echo device, then tosses Mayas to her. She catches it as she runs over and jumps into the gunner seat, knowing very well Zero doesn't enjoy her love of 'airtime'. The drive back is odd, her short hair whips backward as they zoom along occasionally popping open passers by with far too much force. She finds herself feeling strangely light, as light as she's felt in months, the shrieking wind seems to be taking all her troubled thoughts and dashing them away as if they only as solid as the wind itself. For no reason she finds herself laughing as she leans on the gun turret as they pull up to the nearest fast travel station. Both of them pop out of their respective seats and pick the piles of guns and grenades they stowed under their seats. Zero walks over to the screen and taps various spots until his figure becomes digitized and dissolves in the air. Maya follows suit grinning when she arrives to find that zero is waiting rather than having dashed ahead of her, as the round the corner they spot Salvador strolling through the front door. The pass the guard who barely notices them anymore, shut the steel door and pretend not to see Tannis flirting with a chair Shes somehow glued to the ceiling.

As they walk in it appears only zero notices the way one side of Mortecai's mouth tilts downward at the sight of them. Maya darts over to Axton quickly punching him in the shoulder before he can defend himself.

" I didn't even do anything this time!"

"You shoved me in that slag river!"

"oh yea, heh heh"

As he recalls the moment with mild amusement pulls back her fist to clock him square in the face Lilith pipes up.

" Alright alright kiddos calm down or I'll shove you in the chokey!"

Bodies mill around the table in the center of the room waiting for whatever news she has. The group at large watches as Lilith grabs an echo off one of the many cluttered surfaces around the room. She sets it to the center of the table flicks it on and steps back.

"you have -stolen -precious from us – return – or - planet will- the wrath of-"

The message is garbled and choppy, static cuts in and out blocking out random words. The message however is clear, however what to do about it is unclear. Brick glares at the echo sitting innocently on the table, as if willing it to clear itself up. Mordecai flicks a switch on the recorder, the message replays itself while Lilith looks around the table. Axton crosses his arms over his wide chest and asks.

"who sent it?"

Lilith places her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

" no idea, we got it about an hour ago. I have no idea who sent it or what it is they think we stole from them."

Mordecai reaches over and picks up the echo, he raises it closer to his face. The expression beneath his goggles unreadable, he strolls over to the computer in the corner of the room and plops down in front of it.

" maybe we can get that if we clear the static out."

Axton blinks and quirks and eyebrow at this image.

"you can do that?"

Moredecai screws up his face as he looks over his shoulder at Axton

" hey! I do stuff!"

Lilith laughs so hard her face turns red, she finds the humor wavering when Mordecai's stares at her with no visible expression. With a slight cough she looks away and smiles awkwardly at the remainder of the room.

"well, ah when we get this cleared up we'll call you back- so uh be ready I guess."

As bodies filter out of the room Maya watches as Lilith leans over Mordecais shoulder, her soft breasts lightly pressing against him. He pauses for a moment before continuing to tap at his keyboard, Maya doesn't make a sound as she leaves. By the time she's reached the door a familiar weight has settled in her chest. Zero watches her follow her feet across the way and through a passage, he sighs disappointed as she walks into Moxxies bar.

Moxxie sidles across the bar smirking at Maya as she flops down onto one of the bar stools, the look on her face is one a dead thing might wear. The faux smile slips off Moxxies face at the image Maya presents.

" lemme get you a friend."

She brings up a double shot glass with a gold rim from under the counter and plucks a tall amber tinted bottle off the second to the top shelf. She pours the violet liquid into the glass and pushes it to Maya. Maya eyes the glass cautiously for a moment for throwing her precautions somewhere to the back of her skull, along with the shot. She taps the glass lightly back down on the table not wanting to break things that aren't hers. Immediately the glass is refilled, knocked back then refilled again. Moxxie reaches out and pats Mayas hand lightly before trading beers for a fist full of dollars with a man down the bar. After a moment Maya bites her lower lip not recognizing the flavor of the liquid that slipped so smoothly down her gullet.

" what is it?"

She asks as she rolls the short glass around her palm. Moxxie quirks an eyebrow at mayas lack of speech impediment before responding.

"its a special brew, made with the thorax from a queen spiderant. That one there-"

she points to a small pink bottle sitting alone on the very top shelf.

" thats made from her head."

" wish I'd known sooner, I just blew up like three queens this week."

Moxxie gives a slight glare.

" well that explains why the price went up"

" sorry"

Its hard to be mad at some who looks like their puppy just died.

" lets get you something a bit lighter hmm?"

She plucks a reddish bottle from under the counter and smacks it against the edge, effectively popping the lid off. Maya accepts it with a nod, nipping at its contents while she stews in her thoughts.

" honey whats eaten ya?"

Maya looks up at Moxxie and focuses on her the first time since, pretty much ever. Thick layers of caked on white foundation, painted smooth on aging flesh. Beneath her eyes the paint is cracking, shes tired. Her fake smile doesn't reach her eyes, so there's no crows feet, no laugh lines around her mouth. With a light sigh Maya looks down the neck of her bottle.

" I ...I just..."

Moxxie gives a small smirk that puts a wrinkle in her make up.

" ohhh, boys?"

Mayas laugh is dry and humorless.

" just the one."

The smile on Moxxie fades, leaving her make up with a crack where the smile was. She stares out the door for a moment then down at the knots in the bars counter top.

" I can tell you how to catch a man, how to please em. But for the life a me I don't know how to keep em."

_hours later_

Maya saunters into the room and plops down into the empty chair beside Mordecai. The glass in her hand clinks loudly as he tosses her feet up on the counter. Mordecai looks at her from the corner of his eye, she doesn't notice. With a lopsided smile she raises one of the reddish bottles up to him.

" Brought.. you a b- brew"

Her sentence is interrupted by hiccups and slowed by a slight slur. He turns to look at her nodding thanks as he glances around for the bottle opener, she snatches the bottle back and slams the top against the edge of the counter, popping the lid up into the air.

" you been hanging out with Moxxie?"

"eh? Yeah, I guesh"

She pops open her own bottle and watches Mordecai press the bottle to his lips and raise the base. The liquid wets his lips and leaves Maya staring rather unabashedly.

" so , uh, any (hic) luck?"

He turns to look at her and the thought crosses his mind of taking the bottle from her, but that pissed him right the fuck off when Lilith tried it. So he ignores her depression induced drinking, after all who's he to tell her to ease up.

" yea."

He taps the keyboard and the room fills with the sound of background noise. Over that is the a clear crisp voice. The smooth tenner of a young man, occasionally gritting his teeth trying to bite back his fury.

"you have stolen something precious from us you will return her or your planet will suffer the unyielding wrath of the ancient ones."

Mordecai watches as Mayas eyes fly open, her pupils dilate so wide they blot out the color of her iris. Her jaw is tight and a cold sweat breaks out across her forehead.

"you know who that is?"

She shakes her head quickly no, no no no no. She ends up dropping her bottle wrapping her arms around her legs and pressing her forehead against her knees. Her body stiffens, held to tight to shiver. Mordecai places his bottle on the counter, grips the arm of her chair and pulls it closer.

" oi, chica. oi...c'mon don't do that"

He awkwardly places a hand on her shoulder, surprised to find that much strength in them. She seems to curl deeper into herself at the touch. He looks at his hands for moment before peeling the gloves off and trying again. For some reason he finds himself surprised by the feeling. Strong firm muscle, soft smooth skin. Marred only by the occasional scar tissue of bullets long since removed. He feels the muscle flex, she begins shaking beneath his hand. Mordecai scoots to the edge of his seat, placing one hand on her raised knee and the other around her back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. He can hear her muffled breathing and taps at her knee till she loosens still staring downward. Having the chairs pulled so close together leaves her few places to lay her legs, they wind up spilling over Mordecais. Her hands dip between her legs and grip the edge of the chair so tight her knuckles turn white, her arms are held close, pressing her breasts together. He tries not to notice this. Not really sure what to do, he pulls off his goggles and sets them down beside the abandoned bottle. He can hear her muttering but can't understand the quickly slurred words.

"MAYA!"

Her head snaps up to look at him, exposing her tear stricken face. Lips wet and swollen from biting them, cheeks reddish and her wide eyes glossy and wet. She looks up at him, absolutely mesmerized, by eyes greener than grass. He cups her face sliding his thumb over her cheek, wiping away still falling tears. She closes her eyes at the motion, he watches the way her long dark curved lashes contrast with an almost nonexistent tan. He finds images flashing though his mind, the way he's seen her run head first into battle with a depleted shield and damn near no ammunition to speak of. The security video of her jumping off a cliff to get away faster while Axton and Salvador ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the beaten path. He remembers going to see Dr. Zed and finding her on his operating table gritting her teeth while large chunks of shrapnel where not so gently removed.

All that strength crumble up in front of him, he grips her waist and pulls her up into his lap while he leans back into his chair. He feels her wrap his arms around him and grip onto him tightly. As he holds onto her, one hand on the small of her back, the other gently petting her short hair. A few moments later she stops shaking and slowly peels her self off him although she remains planted in his lap. As she shifts slightly away, his hands slide down to sit comfortably on her wide hips. He smiles while she tries not to look at him, her face burning bright red.

"I.. - I'm sorry, I just p- panicked I guess-s"

She tries not to feel the way his calloused hands sit on the small portion of exposed skin between the hem of her pants and the start of her skin tight battle suit. Mordecai smirks to himself when he realizes how sensitive that small spot of skin is, he shouldn't but he does it anyway. She bites her lip as he slowly drags his thumb back and forth over the small expanse of hyper sensitive flesh.

"why did you panic?"

" the voice, on the eh-"

She clenches her eyes shut and tries to focus, the alcohol fogging her mind seems to only want to pay attention to the way he gently squeezes her thigh.

"th- the echo..."

Mordecai grins as her focus flounders.

" do you know who was talking in the echo?"

She huffs and bites her lip, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

" yea, brother velas..."

His hands keep roaming, he feels her thigh muscle flex over his lap.

" your brother?"

Her eyes are hooded and she doesn't seem to know what to do with her hands.

" yea, no – he a servant – in – ah- the temple"

Mordecai grips her hips and pulls her closer against him, smirking shamelessly when the friction pulls those deep noisy breathes from her.

" servant? To what?"

She places her hands on his chest, fisting the dark red cloth he keeps wrapped around him.

" to me, hes one of- uh -my- ah- servants in – my- ah ah ah – t- temple."

One hand slips down and grips her ass, squeezing lightly, the other idly sliding from her knee to her hip.

"is he dangerous?"

She pulls on the red cloth as her back arches deeply, his fingers dancing over the offending fabric between her thighs.

"n- no, I-mmm ah- I'm the weapon they use."

Nimble fingers work her wide belt til it loosens and falls to the floor, she can hear the 'click' of the button of her pants.

" but you're right here-"

His fingers slide over the smooth thin fabric under the fly of her pants.

"so why panic?"

The hand on her as slides upward, a calloused hand drags across her back up her side and cups her breast. He feels the way she presses against him, her thighs continuously shifting in place.

" he guards-ah, ahhh- the crown, it makes -ah- me – ah, oh oohh-"

He pinches and rolls her hardening nipple with between two fingers, much lower he runs small circles against her.

"makes you what?"

She looks at him with lust hazed vision, her focus pretty much broken. He revels in the fact that those hooded eyes are focused only on him. He still his hands and asks her.

" sorry, am I distracting you? Should I stop?"

Rather than respond she simply presses her body flush against him and drags her tongue over his lower lip before giving it a light nip.

" oi, maya ."

"mmm?"

With a great amount of hidden strength, Mordecai grips her sides and lifts her up off his lap. He stands her in front of him, without her belt her immensely loose pants quickly slip off her hips pooling over her boots and on the floor. He again grips her by her hips and turns her around before pulling her back onto his lap. The initial questions are forgotten in the frenzy, her head back against his shoulder while he kisses her. Her breasts seem to fit perfectly in his hands, her hips begin to gyrate against the bulge pressing against her backside. Her arms snake upward so her hands can grip his hair, he breaks away from the kiss to yank the red cloth off his hair and neck. Without it there his hair falls loose for her to grip and pull. Searching for the hem of her skimpy suit, he finds it unyielding he huffs beginning to get irritated. She notices.

" its a Hyperion restrictor suit, they caught me once, not for long but when I was knocked out they put this on me. to-to neutralize my phase lock... it dissolves in water so I can bathe n stuff but reappears when I dry off-"

He moves quickly, suddenly carrying her in both arms and walking to the center table where he sets her down. Looking around he grins at the abandoned bottle on the counter, he darts over to pick it up and push her onto her back. He sets it down beside her and quickly unlaces her boots, carelessly tossing them to the side. The pants follow in no notable direction. Maya props herself up to watch as Mordecai undresses, quickly tossing the long red scarf to the floor the kevlar vest beneath is unbuckled and again tossed away. Mordecai grins sharply when he realizes how much shes enjoying watching him, he leans down over her.

" wanna help me?"

Shes up and on him her hands beneath his shirts roving touching exploring every inch she can reach. When that is no longer enough, she notices the binding on his arm traps the garment on him and not wanting to wait she grip the hem of the already thinning shirt and rips it open. He gives a light laugh.

" mmm, you excited?"

She doesn't respond, she simply takes in the image he presents to her. He lays her back down and looks at her, with her knees raised up and yawning widely for him. Upon closer inspection he realizes he can almost see through the cloth between her thighs. He drags his calloused hands over her thighs and closes in on her pussy, he lays his fingers over it and grins when he feels an intense heat and dampness. He watches her face while he rubs her, he presses his fingers as far between her lower lips as the suit will allow. He keeps rubbing and pressing until his fingers slip in unhindered, the wet sound her body makes causes shivers to run up his spine. not really wanting to keep waiting he reaches over her for the only liquid around the reddish bottle of alcohol. He holds the bottle over her chest and tilts it till the liquid splashes over her breasts and spills down her belly. Having emptied half the bottle he sets it to the side later use. The offending garment begins pixelating and dissolving exposing the fact it had been heavily compressing her milky breasts. H gropes one of her breasts with one hand, to the other he leans down and begins licking and sucking at her nipple. With his free hand he tries to work his belt loose, a few seconds too long later he tugs the zip down and grins at her.

" chica, you ready?"

She slips her hands under her knees and pulls them as close to her chest as she can, he can see the foggy vision she had earlier is beginning to fade. Sobering up.

"please, mordecai,I- I want you."

He frees his erection from the tight confines of his briefs and immediately presses it against the surface of her sticky wet pussy. Looking down at her he voices a thought.

" damn chica, muy caliente"

Maya looks at him unsure what he just said, hopefully its a good thing, he repositions and pushes into her. She gasps at the sensation of becoming so full so fast, he slowly slides his hips forward until hes as deep as he can go.

From around the corner Lilith strolls over holding a new echo to hear trying to figure out whats wrong with the volume. She stops when she makes it to the doorway and finds Mordecai with Mayas legs wrapped around his waist. For a moment a fury blooms in her chest and she wants to scream at them, instead she bites her lip and tries to calm down. Mayas hands tangle in his hair pulling him down for a kiss while he thrusts into her. The wet sound of their skin slapping together is the only other sound aside from her huffing and moaning along with whatever it is he says to her in that language she doesn't know.

It is only a fantastical amount of self restraint that Lilith walks back out the door and quietly shuts it behind her. She walks down the stairs to find Axton Salvador and Brick watching as Tannis runs around her 'lab' like a chicken with its head cut off, panicking at the bizarre noises coming from the vent. Axon looks at her with a shameless smile.

"was it a good show?"

She twitches at him, Brick doesn't seem to notice her fury as he adds.

" didn't think he had that much stamina, pretty baddass for a little guy."

Upstairs Mordecai grins at Maya who lays on the table panting, her now tender body still completely exposed for him to enjoy. He tucks himself back into his pants and searches for his belt before giving up and sitting down on the edge of the table. He lays beside her letting her roll over and lay against his shoulder while he places an arm around her. Looking at her flush features he decides to ask.

"Maya?"

" yea?"

" isn't this the part where you tell me about that huge crush you've got on me?"

Her eyes go wide and her face turns beet red, then she sits bolt upright.

" YOU KNEW THE WHOLE FRICKING TIME!? YOU SONNUVA!-"

Her possibly violent embarrassment fueled rant is cut short by the sound of roaring laughter from downstairs


End file.
